deadly princess
by princessofspark
Summary: I always was a phenomenal actress when I was growing and this made all the difference to act like a weak,shy , timid,easy-to-manipulate girl. Who am i you might ask i am Isabella marie jeanette swan queen of vampires and this is the story of how I found my mates and got my throne.
1. beginings

Don't own Twilight the honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer if I did it would be Bella/jasper or jasper/Bella/peter .

I always was a phenomenal actress when I was growing and this made all the difference to act like a weak, shy, timid, easy-to-manipulate girl. Who am i you might ask i am Isabella Marie Jeanette swan queen of vampires and this is the story of how I found my mates and got my throne.

**************line break***********************

**Bella pov**

*sigh* Another day of school at Forks High, another day of pretending to be in love completely and hopelessly with Edward Cullen *Eye roll* the guy thinks he is so great and all with his Holier than thou attitude little does he know about this world. I can't wait until he breaks up with me only one more day or maybe today, oh this is going to be so fun. Okay maybe that's a like sadistic but seriously the guy wants to tell me how dress myself and what to eat along with who I can be friends with when I am (supposedly) 's not like i haven't been doing fine on my own for 18 years god forbid (for those of you who didn't notice heavy sarcasm) . Probably should head down to cook Charlie breakfast soon. Seriously the guy could burn water.

After cooking Charlie and myself breakfast I went on my merry way to Forks high. You wouldn't believe who was waiting for me in the parking lot it was Lauren Mallory and her bitch squad. Oh joy let's start this torturous day by taking to these human bitches. Just what I need, so I smile real nicely and simply said "Good morning to you Lauren and if the reason why you're waiting for me this morning is for news on the Cullens then you came to the wrong person bitch cause I ain't giving you jack." As you can see I was real nice with that I went into the school building to get this day over with.

Sparky here so I can't decide whether this should be jasper/Bella or jasper/Bella/peter. Please help me and also please be nice this is my first fanfic. Now then please review bye bye till next time.


	2. long night

Chapter 2

After the conversation with Lauren people knew that a new Bella was here not that I would have talked to the humans in the first place. the only thing that didn't change was that snivelling fool Mike Newton asking me out.

****Flashback****

I was just coming out of history when Mike cornered me

"hey Bella where's Edward today?"He asked with a smirk

I was already irritated today but seeing this pathetic human smirk at me while looking at me lecherously set me over the brink. "Not that it's any of our business but he and I are taking a break and if the next sentence out of your mouth is a sentence asking me out then you have a death wish or are a masochist."

As soon as the words left my mouth he turned deadly pale and scurried off. Then an idea hit me next period was lunch and what better way to embarrass Mike then to tell his girlfriend Jessica Stanley a sweet girl whowas just to gullible for her own good.

****At lunch****

After getting my food I walked over to were the insufferable jerk was sitting with Jessica and smiling sweetly said "Oh Jessica I was so sad to hear that you and Mike broke up. Well at least your still friends. " The look on her face was amusing but she replied "What are you talking about Bella me and Mike are still together." She punctuated thisby kissing him acting puzzled then said"then why did Mike ask me out before. ?"Then next thing everyone knew was tha Jessica's lunch was all over Mike.I left shortly after.

****End Flashback****

When I got home edward was waiting for me. He was looking contrite and I knew that it was time. I acted confused when he asked to take a walk with him but on the inside I was jumping with joy that I would be getting one of my mates before the next sun rise.

Edward lead me into the forest once there he said "Bella,the family and I are leaving."

All for the sake of the plan I simply said "so that's why none of you were in school today."

He noddedafter that my fury took over and I said rather codly if I say so myself without any hint of fury "Goodbye Edward". After that he ran away back to the Cullen house when I saw that he had reached the house and had started talking to the Cullen family through my power I teleported to the living just in time to hear Emmett yell "NO I WILL NOT LEAVE MY SISSY!"

I wisely said "Thanks Emmett but I wouldn't worry no one is leaving without my permission. " All the Cullen's jumped upon hearing my voice and smilling I thought that tonight would be a long night.


	3. truth comes out

Chapter 3

"Bella what are you doing here, your suppose to be in the forest." Edward exclaimed

chuckling I replied "yeah I know but look here I am."

Jasper having gotten over his shock asked the questioned that I expected "What do you mean none of us are leaving with your permission because last time I checked you were only human and we are vampires?"

"Oh Sweet young Jasper you know so little" was all I said as I moved so that I was sitting on Jasper's lap , looking up i asked sweetly while batting my eyelashes "You don't mind do you?" all he did was shook his head while looking awestruck and I knew that he had realize that we were look on their faces at me calling a 147 year old vampire young was funny then Edward the ever fuckward that he is had to go and say "Bella I command that you move away from you explain how it is you are not in the forest where I left you." Now I was angry this jerk had tried to leave in the forest and was now ordering me around who tell hell did he think he was Jesus Christ come back earth or something "Who the fuck are you to order me around Edward to order me around only My Father and even then he doesn't do it that often nor do I always listen to him. Now I am going to sit on my Mate's lap and you boy will shut up. AM I CLEAR?" whimpering he said "yes"the fucking idiot was such a coward than Alice (or malice as I call her) "No it is not okay get away from my mate you bitch." said in her annoying high pitch squealing voice. The weird thing was that it was Jasper who replied to her before I did " Shut up you annoying pixiepire you are not my mate nor are you allowed to talk to my mate like that . This is the truth because a mate is not able to hurt their mate nor do mates have to change who they are for their mates becauses mates love each other they way they are but you have done nothing in the past sisty years but try to change. And you would not feel fear and disgust every time you saw my scars if you are truly my mate . And the major wouldn't hate you but instead love you and purr for you." here he took a short unneeded breath before continuing " and Bella s my true mate. Darling you gonna explain this right or should I" l chuckled to myself and just to prove his point he started purring for me. "Okay that was fun and all but I have some explaining to do. First things first I am not human nor am I a vampire instead I am Half human half vampire. My mother Sulpicia was human when she met my father her mate Aro the were intimate and my mother got pregnant with she went into labor it ended up with her being turned. I was born halfhuman halfvampire , this was 1300 years ago . So yes I am 1300 older. My power is that I can basically have any power that I wish, but that's not why I am in forks and that will not be revealed tonight. Now I am going to answer some questions then I am going home and when I leave you will all pack to go to volterra where you will answer for your crimes . Do not ask me what your charges are cause you will get nothing from me on them. More importantly nobody is to go hunting . Now ask you r questions."

So for next hour I answered their questions being careful not to give anything away to them. So when I was fed up with repeating myself I got up and told Jasper that I was ready to go home and that he would going with."Goodnight you all, and nobody go hunt I will know and all who went hunting will be dismembered until we reached volterra. " with those words I left the Cullen house .

Sparky :please review I am new at this so I thrive on reviews Jasper/Bella moment in next chapter. I do not own twilight if I did Edward and Alice would have died :D


	4. pissing off Bella

Chapter 4

Hey all another chapter here and thanks for all the support. This chapter will divulge more information about Bella and the evilness that is Edward, Alice .I have a funny story you guys when I went to type in Alice's name my computer corrected it to malice.

When we reached my house Charlie was still at work. Quickly grabbing a coke from the fridge I led Jasper to my room and locked the door. "So we're mates"was the first thing Jasper said and I don't know why but I started laughing so hard that I fell off my bed. "Sorry but that was so amusing somehow. Would it make you feel better if I was in my natural form?" I asked when I got my laughter under control. When he nodded I let my power to shift forms turn off since I no longer needed it and immediately my hair went from brown to strawberry blond with red highlights and my eyes turn first blue then green then finally grey. I grew until I was no longer 5'3" but instead my full height of 5'10". "Thanks now this isn't as awkward ." Jasper said when I was done shifting "my pleasure" I said "anything else you want know about." He was quiet for a minute then said "Well darling how about you tell me a bit more about hybrids and we'll go from there." So I told how we hybrids were all grown-up by the age of 7 and how we would be come from at an age one year younger then when our mother's went into labor, so I was frozen at the age of 19 because my mother was twenty when she went into labor, and how we have the reflexes of vampires. I then went on to explain how I was the princess of vampires until I was fully mated then my father and uncles would step down and me and my twin brother would take over the throne. Here he asked who my brother was but all I told him was that he already knew him but for now it would be a surprise.I told him stories of my childhood, finally just before Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway he asked "well sugar I only have two more questions. Why didn't Carlisle know about you and why do I feel like a piece of me still when your right here?" " now those are good questions but I need to go make Charlie breakfast. So handsome you wait here then go outside while I do that then I will come meet you outside and answer those questions. " with that I kissed him full on the lips and shifted back then walked downstairs shaking my ass. I heard a growl from behind me and knew that Jasper liked what I did. Once I was downstairs I made my way into the kitchen where Charlie was just getting in"Hey Charlie, let me just fry the eggs okay." "Sure, bells I can wait." Once I had serve Charlie breakfast I went back to my room and got my school stuff like I was going to school even going as far as saying "Bye charlie before I left. "Let's go" I said once I met up with Jasper. I had gotten into the truck when I got a message in my brain so I closed my eyes and checked the Cullen house.

I was pissed those infuriating Cullen had tried to go hunting. I knew because I had put a shield around their house that let me know if that tried to get out. Jasper picking up on my mood asked "What's wrong darling, you feeling a ton of fury over there." "Fucking Cullen's tried to go hunting after I told them not to." When we pulled into the Cullen driveway I was out of the truck in a couple of seconds and in the house even faster. "Which one of you thought that it was a good idea to go against what I told you." I yelled staring at them daring them to speak.

Sparky:so how was it I don't own twilight because if I did I wouldn't have to write a fanfic

Obviously. Anyway someone is going to get it Bella is pissed.


	5. revelations part 1

Chapter 4 The family stood there staring at Bella some, mostly Alice, Edward, and Carlisle, were frozen in fear wondering how she knew."Well are you going to answer me?"Bella asked irritated that none of them were answering Edward stepped up after having a mental conversation with Alice and Carlisle where it was agreed that he would dazzle Bella into forgiving them."Bella, love, we were parched and hadn't hunted in a week. " he said putting as much of his dazzling power into his words as possible. His words only made Bella more upset as she sensed the dazzling power in them and that was before her lie detecting power went off telling her that he was lying, the real truth was that he, Alice, and Carlisle had wanted to talk on how they should proceed without their secrets coming however was the one who acted first, he leaped at Edward and with seconds had him in seven piece when he was done he looked over at Bella shrugging said "Sorry darling but he was lying and I have been yearning to tear him into pieces for awhile." Bella nodded at him then tore Alice into pieces , when Alice was in pieces both tore apart Carlisle. "now that's done, I am assuming the rest of you are all packed." Bella said seeing their answering nods continued"there is a private jet waiting for us. I want to be in volterra as soon as possible so let's go." Bella proceeded to form a pink sphere around the body pieces making sure that they wouldn't reform with her powers, she made another sphere for the heads. As soon as she finished she walked out the door towards the limo parked in the Cullen's driveway followed by the spheres then Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and finally Esme. Bella pov When we arrived at the airport we rushed through security then we were aboard the royal jet that daddy got for me and my big brother. When all the non-dismembered people were comfortable I spoke "So first things first, Esme I am sorry to say this but Carlisle is not your mate. For the reason why you felt mated to him he has a hidden power to make people trust him and install feelings that he wants into people. Second Rosalie I don't know if you know this but he paid Royce and the men who raped he wanted you for Edward and because he thought you would have a powerful gift that he could use. Same with you Esme he fed you with a medicine that would make you lose your baby, he wanted you for companionship and long with your gift." when I saw her face I knew he hadn't figured out her gift for that I was thankful. Now then time to go torture the pixie, know-it-all, and doctor. I looked over at Jasper and saw he had got on to what I wanted to do, as I got up I got Emmett's eyes and him knowing me as well as he did smirk.'go them sissy, can't wait till the find out about me.I'm going to tell Esme and Rosalie about me being your twin while your gone. When ya going to tell Jasper. ' nodding at him I thought back through our twinlepathy 'soon, and you do that. Good luck' with that I follow Jasper to the hold where the three were.

* * *

Sparky:Another chapter down Bella's brother is revealed of sorts either way hope to hear from my dear readers.


	6. revelations part 2

Hey ya'll I'm back sorry for the long wait i was vacationing. then i started school two weeks late. i am taking 6 aps so i had a ton of things to catch up on so now that i'm caught up on i have time to write. Sorry for any mistakes, i still don't have a beta if anyone wants to write me.

Disclaimer: I am writing Fanfiction because i don't own twilight if i did bella would have a backbone and edward would have died along time.

* * *

****In the United States,outside of Houston****

"Get out of my House you whore" A man voice yelled.

"It's not my fault that you suck, and I'll be getting this house in the divorce settlement ." A woman's voice called back. The man could be heard laughing "you wish you bitch. We Never got married what you signed was an agreement to be my Companion in the eyes of the vampire world and the human world it was just easier to say that we were married then explain that we were companions so you ain't getting no divorce settlement sugar." THe scream a rather loud scream. then ran out of the house.

AS soon as Charlotte was gone Peter started preparing the House and his travel he was done, he called the major and princess. The phone rang once before the major answered "Hello captain what do you need.?", "Hello to you too are you on this fine day? Me I'm fine." "not now fucker i have a ton of things to do right now." was the reply peter got Peter couldn't help it he laughed the bastard had changed at all the was the way he always acted. "I know major that's why I called, now why don't you get sweetums and go somewhere private so we can talk.". Laughter filled the line before the phone was snatched away from Jasper, then the sweetest voice, peter ever heard filled the line. "Hello peter, ignore the idiot before me, anyway i 'm already here and we're in a private why don't you tell us what you know ." the voice said " Well sugar, the douche,pIxie, and the doctor have another big secret plus they have a nother power between the three of gift ain't tellin me nothing not even what it is either, Sorry sugar." Jasper had stopped laughing as Peter talked and was now growling. There was a pause then the voice was talking again "Okay Peter thanks for telling 't worry about the three their powers or no vampires powers work in the place that they're at unless i want their power to so we're safe.I know you probably already know who I am but I'm we'll see you and Jasper can't wait to see you in Volterra." the voice, Bella, said.

"Hey Captain don't worry she's safe and I trust her but I just want to be sure is what she said true" came Jasper's voice, Peter took a deep breath then replied to Jasper's Question " yeah sugar was telling you the truth." "What about Charlotte?" He paused here then continued " wasn't she your mate.". Peter tried to control his anger but he just couldn't, just thinking about the bitch he had to live with for so long "No chance in hell we were just companions." as he finished speaking this his gift send him a message "in fact she was in on the plot with the three you guys have right now." He gasped out. Immediately Jasper started growling"Jasper stop growling we're about to land so let's go sit down. Say goodbye to 'll see him soon in volterra " Peter heard Bella say. Jasper tried to argue against her but eventually gave into Bella's demands "hey fucker I know You heard the Lady so bye, see you soon.'


	7. unexpected news

"That wasn't so hard now was it sweety." Bella asked as Jasper turned off his grumbled but quickly got the smile back on his fac. Bella gave Jasper a quick kiss on the lips,the kiss got deepened when Jasper took control of the kiss. Soon they broke apart as bella still needed to breath even if she was half vampire. "Come on let's go sit down."Bella said,"What about the three in the cargo hold?Won't they break free?" asked Jasper worried, he could hear the major yelling at him,from inside the cage in the back of his mind,to kill the people who had hurt his mate. "Don't worry major they won't escape I put some of my strongest shields on them so i'll know if they escape, not that they can." Bella said staring directly into jasper's eyes as if she could see the major and was directly talking to the major became quiet did Jasper realize that she had been indeed talking to the Major, "before you say thank you let me tell you that you don't have to thank me, I'm your mate. Two we have to get you and the major merge into the same being ." Bella said, just as Jasper had gone to thank Bella, but now he was confused "Bella you don't understand the Major is dangerous, he has no control." he told her in hopes of getting her to think about the merging of him and Major, This however backfired it only made her madder, and didn't even get her to pause it certainly didn't convince her. "Jasper I know that he is dangerous but he is still a part of you Jasper. The Major is your Vampiric side if you deny him for too long you'll eventually die. Think about it Jasper when you woke up after you were turned what choice did you have, he only did what he could to allow you to survive, don't hold it against him. I mean he did leave as soon as he could didn't he." She said, then with a sigh she turned around and walked back to the front of the plane before Jasper could reply, not that he was going to, following behind Bella he taught about about what she had said and what he had been told previously .

Jasper had just decided that Bella was right and it was time to merge with the major when he was brought out of his thought by Emmett, "Hey is everything alright you look exhausted" he asked Bella as she sat down, "I'm fine, just feeling a little drained from using my powers to make the plane speed up so that we can arrive faster and on the three Cullens. THat and I didn't have that much energy to begin with. Don't worry as soon as i drink some blood I'll be fine." She replied then looking out the window "For now we're here.". The rest of them also looked out the window and saw that they had indeed landed, gathering their stuff they quickly disembarked."Bella what about the humans won't we be given away by our sparkling in the sun?" Rosalie asked as they reached the end of the ramp "Don't worry you won't be noticed i placed a glamour around us. Didn't you notice when we got on the plane in Forks? Now come on we don't want to keep our escorts waiting for too long."was Bella's quick reply as she walked with a skip in her steps into the airport terminal followed by Jasper who had a small smile on his face as he watched his mate. After him was the pieces of the three Cullen's glamoured to look like suitcases who were being carried by a Butler to hide the fact that they were floating, then Emmett,Rosalie, and Esme, overall they looked like the typical rich kids and mother who had come for the end of the terminal waiting for the group with their luggage was Jane,Felix,and Demetri with some other gaurd members that only Bella and Emmett recognized. "Princess Isabella welcome back to are here to Escort you and your party back to Castle Saluxus." Demetri said bowing to Bella, nodding Bella replied "Thank you Demetri it is good to be back in Volterra. Why don't you introduce the people with you?" "Of course your majesty, with me today is Jane,Felix,Martha,Neylan,Alexander but he likes to be called Alex or Lex, Vincent,and Arianna" he introduced pointing at each one in turn, each bowed as they were introduced. " now that the introduction's are done. let us go to the castle before dad starts panicking too much." Bella said as she walked out of the terminal. As they walked into the parking lot a stretch limo drove in front of limo had both an American flag and an Italian flag,the chauffeur got out of the limo and bowed "your majesty,I am Charles. I have been assigned as your personal chauffeur until you dismiss me." he said, "thank you Charles, a pleasure to meet you. Demetri I will see you and your group at the castle." said Bella as she got into the Limo. With a nod to Charles the door was closed and the group was closed into the Limo. Jasper and Bella sat together on one side of the limo with Rosalie and Emmett sitting in front of them on the other side, Esme sat in the seat in the middle by herself. Bella sensing Esme's sadness said "Don't worry Esme,your mate is waiting for you at the castle, you won't be alone for too long, you'll see." giving Bella a small smile Esme replied "I know Bella but I don't know if I'm strong enough to be a good mate or if i'm ready for another relationship.I'm also nervous that he might not like me and would want me to change like Carlisle." "Don't worry Esme, he will love you, you're one of the most loveable people I've ever met. You won't know if you're strong enough if you don't try. You shouldn't judge what a relationship with him will be like if you don't know him all men are like Carlisle." Rosalie said from her place by Emmett side when she saw that Bella had been distracted by jasper and now they were making out."your majesty we are arriving at the castle now. " Came Charles's voice over the intercom. Bella rolled down the window to catch sight of the approaching Castle , that had been her home . The castle was massive with towers and banners. The castle looked like your typical castle except bigger and with italian flags, overall it was an imposing sight to the limo pulled up a carpet appeared over the pavement and the gaurds appeared out of nowhere. Charles held the door open as they climbed, as soon as Bella was out of the car she started running through the doors leaving the others to run after her. As she ran she seemed to deage until she appeared to be about ten years Bella the group soon reached the volturi throne room doors . Here Bella paused and gathered herself up before pushing open the doors. Inside the entirety of the Volturi had gathered except the humans. Upon a raised dais sat three gold thrones on which sat the three kings next to each gold throne was a silver throne on two of which the queens sat. in front of the center thrones were two thrones. as the group entered Aro stood and walked over to Bella and giving her a hug said "welcome home my daughter" "hi papa" bella replied turning to emmett he said "well son our your not going to say hello."

Well here is the next chapter 1000 words and up so proud. please review please please i thrive on you guys support


End file.
